Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam: Rise of the Golden
by Shin-X 25
Summary: Domon knew a new adventure was starting,but not the way he thought now a new even more powerful gundam has risen and even more powerful than the Dark Gundam can Domon stop this terror?
1. Gundams of Terror Return Burning Gundam!

**Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam:**

**Rise of the Golden Gundam**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to owners of Mobile Suit Gundam and the story of G Gundam is copyrighted to Hajime Yatate**

**Yoshiyuki Tomino (from "Mobile Suit Gundam")**

**Stalker: Hello everyone I'm back to say you thought Domon's adventure was over well you, me and anyone else well guess what it's not over not yet you all remember this....**

**"I'm a guy who's ill at ease and knows only how to fight...that's why it's been hard for me to say this...honestly...I...I...I LOVE YOU! I want to be with YOU! RAINNNN!" Domon confessed to Rain as the Dark Gundam's hold on Rain shattered her lose.**

**"DOMON!" Rain responded getting fired out the Dark Gundam's chest core.**

**"Rain!" Domon pulls his cape of his back and jumped in the air to catch her.**

**"DOMON!"**

**"Rain!"**

**Domon!" **

**As they both wrap themselves in Domon's cape. **

**"I'm so sorry I'll never leave your side again," Rain cried to him as he hold her in his arms.**

**"I'll never let you go,"He replied back to her.**

**"We'll remain together forever," They botth said as they landed back on Burning Gundams chest plate.**

**The Dark Gundam roars as it tries to get Rain back.**

**"Kay,let's finish this guy off!" Domon told Rain.**

**"Right,"She replied back to him as Burning Gundam actives.**

**"These hands of ours are buring red!" They Both said holding each others hands.**

**"There loud cry tells us!" Domon said.**

**'To grasp happiness!" Rain countiuned on.**

**"Erupting...." As Rain and Domon twirls around posing as Burning Gundam spains it's wings as a firely ring formed around the wings opening it's chest place as the symbol of the King of Hearts glowed,"Burning FInger!" Domon and Rain posed as if they were holding the attack in there hands together as the Burning Gundam mimics there poses.**

**"Seki..."**

**"HA!"**

**"Love, Love!" Domon and Rain grasp each others hands as he extended his left hand and she her right hand,"TENKYOKEN!" as they held there opposite hands in the air pushing theres hands towards the The Dark Gundam shooting the attack as the Buring Gundam copied as a stream of green circling with the King of Hearts crest becoming a actual King slamming into the Dark Gundam while Domon and Rain standing pose once again with there hands in the air glowing red with a stand off from Buring Gundam and Dark Gundam as Domon picks Rain up.**

**"Yes our true journey begains now Rain," Domon told as she nod as they look on at the Dark Gundam with a big heart in the Dark Gundam's chest blowing it up.**

**Stalker: Well now Domon wasn't lying seeing that he did defeat The Dark Gundam Domon now has trouble coming his way we'll Domon be able to defeat this new evil? Lwt's get things started Gundam Fight All Set Ready GO!**

**Domon:Trouble Lerks By Peace Shattered!**

**In Japan where Domon and Rain now leaves peacefully so far Domon as some of the Gundam of other nations has come together rebuilding Earth and have made place where Gundam Fights would be in the tourament.**

**"Domon come on in! Dinner is ready!" Rain shouted to Domon.**

**"I'm coming!" Domon replied from the waterfall training like usual as he jumped from the waterfall to tree to tree until he landed in front of Rain.**

**"Domon you always training out there what for? The world's at peace,"Rain told him as he kissed her on her cheek.**

**"I know,but I gotta keep my body in shape it's what Master would've wanted," He replied taking a towel wiping his head off.**

**"Yea it's been awhile hasn't it?" Rain replied as she looked down for asking Domon a question.**

**"Hey don't worry I don't want you to upset the baby," He said softly to Rain as he feels her stomach,"Come on let's eat,"**

**She nods and they both walk over to the table and they sat down and talked.**

**"So what the Shuffle Alliance have you heard from them yet?" Rain asked Domon as he just finish a bite.**

**"...yeah I heard that Sai Saici rebuild the temple and doing great with his study,"Domon replied taking a drink.**

**"What about Geroge and Chibodee?" Rain asked as she prepared a plate at the stove.**

**"Well the last time I heard from Geroge Raymond said that Geroge finally propose to Maria Louise and they got married and Chibodee and the girls traveling around the world boxing anyone who chanellge him," Domon contuined on.**

**"That's great I'm glad for them all and Argo?" Rain asked as she sat down.**

**"O Argo travels the Earth around protect anyone that needs help from piartes," Domon replied.**

**Stalker: As Domon and Rain conutined to talk a evil gloom flows over Earth around the area where Domon and Rain.**

**"We have met our destination master," a man said to a shadow firgure sitting on a throne.**

**"Excellent you two I want you to pay a visit to Domon do whatever you have to to get Domon to fight now GO!" the shadow figure said to the two men.**

**"YES SIR!" They both said as they disseapper in a bink of a eye.**

**"Domon what's going on?" Rain asked him holding on to him as he looks arounds.**

**"I don't know,but we're about to find out!" Domon replied looking right as a man with a cape comes out the darkness as he runs towards Domon with a punch,but Domon blocks him,"Who are you?" the man jumps back from Domon's kick.**

**"Fight me now in a Gundam Fight Match I want to see your skills," The man replied to Domon.**

**"No," Domon told him,"Why should I Gundam Fight Tournment isn't until the next year!"**

**"Well then if you won't battle then we'll force you! Now Arlike!" The man said as another man jumps from a tree a grabs Rain from Domon.**

**"Domon!" Rain yelled as she trys to hold on to Domon,but couldn't hold on to him.**

**"Well now I guess if you want your wife and the unborn child back you'll battle me now!" The guy smirk at Domon.**

**"Fine! Rise Burning Gundam!" Domon yelled in the air as he snaped his finger.**

**The Burning Gundam rise from the waterfall as its lauches in the air flying towards Domon's location as Domon jumps in the Burning Gundam becoming one with the Burning by using the Mobile Tray Unit System tighten around Domon's body as the Gundam check Domon's body and health Domon checks it's moblie suit unit making sure everything checks out.**

**"Gundam Fight!" Domon yells**

**"Ready GOO!!!" The Guy yells as both Gundams lauches at each other,"Ha it's about time you show the famous Burning Gundam!"**

**"Your Gundam looks like a really old Gundam from the old days!" Domon said to him as they coutined to clash.**

**"Well I'm about to show you what this Gundam can really do!"The man replied to Domon as he pushes Domon off of him.**

**"I'm about to finish you off now! This hand of mine is burning red it's loud cry tells me to grasp victory!" Domon raise his hand as it's started to glow red," ERUPTING BURNING FINGERRR!" Domon flew towards the gundam as the gundam raises it's left arm as it clashed Domon again,"What how are you doing this it's impossible!"**

**"It's not my gundam is called the Copy Gundam which means I can copy th Gundam of my choice and there moves!" The man said.**

**"No way you can't! Well you can't copy this..." Domon said as the Burning Gundam's chest plate open ready for an attack.**

**"The School of the Undefeated of the East! The Ultimate Technique Sekiha Tenkyoken!" They both shouted as both gundams mimic each other shooting an attack that sent both of them flying back.**

**"How?! It's impossible for you to do that attack explain yourself?!" Domon explained as he got up,but was knocked down by another gundam used by Arlike they both were using the Copy Gundam.**

**Domon stands up ready to battle the two gundams as Domon entered his peaceful state of mine making the Burning Gundam turn gold,but little did Domon know someone a far scanning Domon's technique while the the information gathered go into a giant gundam cover in the darkness.**

**Domon rushes towards the two Gundams punching both Gundams in the blink of a eyes the two Copy Gundams couldn't copy Domon's ability to turn his serenite state of mind into power Domon flies towards Rain and picks her up.**

**"Rain hold on!" Domon told her as she hold tight to him,"In the Name of the King of Hearts!" Both of Domon's hands begain to glow red,"These hands of mine our burning red there loud cry tells us to grasp victory!" Rain grabs Domon's hands and nods to as he nods back,"Erupting Burning Finger! Sekiha Tenkyoken!"Domon shoots the attack as the Burning Gundam turns into a golden beam of light merging with Erupting Burning Finger Sekiha Tenkyokenas the blast erupted into a big explosion destroying both Gundams but the pilots made it out before hand.**

**"Get back here explain yourself?!" Domon questioned the two men. **

**"We'll return!" The man said to Domon as they vanshed into the dark.**

**Domon and Rain looked on wondering what new danger has befallen them. One of the mountains erupted as a giant gundam rose from the mountain bringing a shift crack in the crust of the Earth's plate.**

**"Domon who's that?!" Rain asked him.**

**"I don't know,but I'm afraid we're about to found out!" Domon said as the looked on at the giant Gundam.**

**Stalker: Domon trys to figure out what new danger lerks on as Domon heads outs to confront the new giant gundam,but shocking revelation the gundam uses Domon's signature attack but iit's called Golden Finger! Next Time on Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam: Rise of the Golden Gundam Defeat! Burning Gundam Destroyed! Ready GO!**


	2. Defeat! Burning Gundam Destroyed!

**Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam:**

**Rise of the Golden Gundam**

**The non-original characters in this fanfiction are copyrighted to owners of Mobile Suit Gundam and the story of G Gundam is copyrighted to Hajime Yatate**

**Yoshiyuki Tomino (from "Mobile Suit Gundam")**

**Stalker: Last Time on G Gundam Domon and Rain evening was interrupted by two strange men challenge Domon to a Gundam Fight Match when Domon fought aganist them they had Gundams that can copy any Gundam,but in the end Domon manges to defeat them now this strange new giant gundam has appear, can Domon defeat this new Gundam? Well let's get things started Gundam Fight All Set Ready GOOOOO!!**

**Domon: Defeat! Burning Gundam Destroyed! **

**"Domon! What's that?!" Rain asked him.**

**"I don't know,but I gotta get you to safety!" Domon told her as he flies towards the house and set Rain there as he went back to confront the new giant gundam.**

**"Domon Kasshu, The King of Hearts how are you?" A man said from the mysterious gundam.**

**"Do I know you?!" Domon asked him.**

**"No,but you know my father when he was alive!" The man replied.**

**"Your father?!" Domon exclaimed,"Who was your father?! Tell me?!"**

**"You know him all to well,"The man told him as his shadow disappear showing his face to Domon.**

**"Ulube?! Ulube Ishikawa! It's impossible!" Domon said in horror and shock to the stranger identity.**

**"I'm not Ulube, I'm Shinkai Ishikawa I'm his son!" Shinkai said to him.  
**

**"But you look just like him!" Domon said.**

**"Yes it's true I do because thanks to the DG Cells in his body and now in mine I was able to alter my body to look like him now I want to finish what he started in doing so I created a better Gundam to stop you now Domon Gundam Fight!" Shinkai explained to Domon.**

**"Ready GOOOOO!" Domon rushes toward Shinkai and his Gundam,but the Gundam was ready as it swung it's right hand smacking Domon in his face sending him flying far into the ground,"...What...what was that...power I'm feeling from that Gundam!"**

**"HA HA HA!! Your trying to figure out what's going on well I've studied you, the shuffle alliance and the Dark Gundam and made a all powerful gundam!" Shinkai explained,"So stand up King of Hearts show me what you can do!"**

**"I will!" Domon told him standing up,"I will show you what this gundam and I can do!" Burning Gundam's chest plate opens up as Domon enters his serenity state of mind turning the Burning Gundam and himself gold as they enter hyper mode,"It's time to end this like I did your father! This hand of mine is burning red it's loud cry tells me to grasp victory! Erupting...Burning...Fingerrrrrr!!"**

**Burning Gundam flies toward the Gundam as the gundam raises it's lefts hand.**

**"GOLDEN.....FINGERRRR!!" Shinkai commanded his Gundam.**

**"What?! Impossible!"**

**The Gundam's hand shots a golden blast bigger than Domon's Gundam as Domon tries to hold the attack by pushing it back the attack was to intense for him to out as Burning Gundam's right arm started to crack,"O no! Gundam's right hand it's losing!"**

**Then Burning Gundam's whole right arm shattered,"I gotta eject! Goodbye Burning Gundam!" Domon say his final goodbye as he ejects and flies out as the Burning Gundam exploses.**

**"What was that blast?!" Rain wondered.**

**"Ha! Domon Kasshu I will say goodbye to you I will return one day,but now that I destroyed the King of Hearts it's time to destroy the Shuffle Alliance!" Shinkai said flying of as Domon looks on seeing a gundam made completely out of Gold.**

**"What kind of Gundam is that?" Rain wondered as the Gold Gundam flew above her,"O no! Domon!"**

**Domon's Gundam flyer barely flies towards Rain as it crash lands into the ground Rain runs towards it seeing Domon badly injured she open it up to see Domon.**

**"Ra..Rain..."Domon said reaching out towards her hand as he pass out.**

**Rain calls Funn Saiki to take Domon to the hospital while Rain jumps in her car riding alongside Funn Saiki.**

**Back at Shinkai's Ship he was greeted by 6 people in the shadows.**

**"Welcome back master, I see you sucessfully defeated Domon and his Burning Gundam?" A man said to Shinkai.**

**"Yes and thanks to you Vins and Arlike you gave me the data I need to defeat him!" Shinkai told him resting his hand on Vins' shoulder as he walks to his throne,"Char! Locate the Shuffle Alliance!"**

**"Yes master!" Char turned to the computer and began typing,"We found them! Sir what coarse of action shall we take?"**

**"We go after Sai Saici first set a course to China!" Shinkai replied as he press a button on the ship.**

**The ship began to rise into the air flying towards Sai Saici's location.**

**Back at the hospital Domon awakes to find Rain greeting him**

**"Well hello there seems like your awake," She replied with a smile.**

**"Rain," Domon replied back struggling to lift his head while holding Rain's hand.**

**"DOMON!!" A girl screams runing in the room hugging him as he screams in pain.**

**"What in the world?!" Rain looks at the girl in shock,"Allenby! What are you doing here?!"**

**"Well I actual came by to visit,but then I saw this giant Gold Gundam and before I could get there Domon was fighting the Gundam and in a flash there power clashing sent a explosion destroying Burning Gundam and I was sent flying across town! Thank goddess your okay!" Allenby explained to Rain hugging Domon tight.**

**"Well I need your help to defeat him," Domon said with a sad look on his face,"Rain the Burning Gundam is completely destroyed can you and Allenby fix it I can use the Rising Gundam,"**

**"No Domon it's too dangerous!" Rain screamed at him,"Your wounds and injures aren't completely heal!"**

**"Yeah,but he's going after the Shuffle Alliance I need to stop him and I need you to come down you know your due any day now," Domon explained to Rain.**

**"Fine! It's not like I could stop you anyway!" Rain snuffed as she sat down.**

**"Allenby?" Domon said as he looked at her.**

**"I gotcha you do what you need to do Rain and me will fix your Burning Gundam! Now go get him!" Allenby told giving him a thumbs up as he throws of his bandages off and jumps out the window.**

**"Rise Rising Gundam!" Domon snaps his finger and Rising Gundam's eyes began to glows as it flies from the air catching Domon,"Allenby take care of Rain for me!"**

**"Okay good luck Domon!" Allenby waves at Domon.**

**Stalker: Sai Saici has completely rebuild temple to found out that Shinkai and his gang began to destroy the temple and now Domon and Sai Saici tries to defeat the temple against two new Gundams! Next Time on Mobile Suit Fighter G Gundam: Rise of the Golden Gundam Sai Saici Trapped Anger of the Temple.**


End file.
